ραяєנα ρєяfєcтα
by CeShIrE
Summary: Terry y Candy tiene una extraña charla que conduce a algo aún más inusual.


Título: **Pareja perfecta**

Autora: **Lianis**

Adaptación: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Comedia/Romance**

Tipo de fic: **WAFF**

Rating: **K+**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **y han sido utilizados en este fanfic sólo con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

Aclaración: **La historia fue creada inicialmente para el fandom de Harry Potter, esta es una adaptación bajo reserva.**

Link a la versión orignal: **www. fanfiction s / 2473359 / 1**

Resumen: **Terry y Candy tiene una extraña charla que conduce a algo aún más inusual.**

Dedicatoria: **Para** **Sofa Saldaa** **, gracias por seguir mis historias y por tus comentarios.**

 **PAREJA PERFECTA**

"La mayoría de las cosas que te digo no tienen sentido…  
sólo las digo para acércame a ti."

A cada paso que daba, por cada centímetro que avanzaba, las notas musicales podían escucharse con mayor intensidad.

Por inercia, cuando Candy alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado, levantó la mano izquierda para proteger sus ojos de los rayos del sol. Después de casi dos meses lejos del colegio, sabía que no debería mostrarse sorprendida, pero aun así, se sintió abrumada por la esplendorosa vista que anunciaba el inicio del otoño. Con la hojas de los árboles cayendo y crujiendo bajo sus pies. Era el tipo de paisaje que le causaba nostalgia, el presagio de un cambio.

Terry interrumpió su melodía al escuchar los pasos acercándose al árbol y la figura femenina se recargo, indiferente, en el tronco.

Su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Hola – saludo, pero la joven ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

No te alegres tanto, debo decirte que aún no te he perdonado, Terry.

Yo no pienso pedírtelo – musito Terry, animado.

¡Eres malo! – su tono tenía un dejo de indignación.

Debo prevenirte que tengas cuidado o te parecerás a la hermana Grey – Terry se quedó callado una vez más, la rubia desvió la vista. No estaba molesta ni nada por estilo, simplemente quería conservar su dignidad inicial.

Te aclaro que no he venido a buscarte a ti, Terry – elucidó, consiguiendo borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

¿No? – cuestionó cautelosamente. Ella le tendió la carta de Albert.

Mira – Terry la tomó – es solo una línea, pero te menciona, por eso quise mostrártela.

Siguieron conversando sobre la visita de su padre y Candy lo empujo cuando la embromo sobre poner la misma brillantez deductiva en clase como en su vida privada.

Cuando se quedaron en silencio e invadido

por una gran nostalgia sobre los momentos vividos en Escocia, en el rostro de Terry se dibujó una sonrisa.

Tengo que irme – anunció Candy, desperezándose – Pronto será la hora de la cena.

Quédate un poco más, pecas – pidió él, sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Pero…

Vamos, dónde está la intrepidez de Tarzán Pecoso.

¡Eres un grosero!

¿Qué tienes que perder? – preguntó por fin, mirándola a los ojos.

La hermana Margaret me retara si llego tarde nuevamente al comedor – Terry resopló.

Este es el motivo por el que tú y yo jamás podríamos casarnos – dijo llanamente, recargándose más en el tronco. Candy le envió una mirada contrariada - ¿Qué? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

Disculpa que sea yo quien te baje de tu hermosa nube de colores… - musitó ella – pero ese no es el motivo por el cual tú y yo no podríamos casarnos. Créeme. Hay muchos motivos mejores – Terry alzó una ceja.

¿Cómo cuáles? – sondeó interesado. Candy rodó los ojos.

No lo sé… centenares – apuntó, tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

Nombra uno para mí, pecas.

Mira, allí mismo tienes uno… siete meses de conocernos y me sigues llamando pecas o tarzán pecoso.

Puede arreglarse, Candy – dijo Terry con voz empalagosa. Candy rió de forma irónica.

Muy gracioso. Sabes que hay motivos mucho más serios y creíbles que ese.

Como por ejemplo… - Terry la instó a que completara la frase. Fue turno de Candy para resoplar.

Que aún no te perdono – susurró. Terry sonrió de lado y apoyo una mejilla en su puño cerrado.

Sabes que eso no es cierto – apuntó. Candy se obligó a perder la mirada en el camino de regreso al edificio para que no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Como sea – carraspeó tratando de sonar casual y volviendo a sentarse – Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es imposible…

No me has dado ningún ejemplo de por qué lo dices – Candy se mordió el labio y parpadeó varias veces.

Bien, tú… simplemente… no eres… mi tipo – se encogió de hombros y Terry soltó una risa incrédula.

Vamos, Candy, tiene que haber un motivo mejor que ese. Es tan trillado. ¡Un cliché! "No eres mi tipo", "No eres tú, soy yo", "No tenemos nada en común", "Cada vez que te veo recuerdo los juanetes de mi tía abuela" Pensé que tendrías mejores argumentos y no patéticas excu…

Bien, bien – aceptó ella, fastidiada – Tú…

¿Yo, qué? – insistió ante el silencio de la rubia. Candy sonrió en respuesta a su sonrisa petulante.

Eres un mocoso engreído, bebes y fumas, tal vez hasta eres promiscuo – señalo triunfal – no pasa una semana sin que te escapes del colegio para ir con quién sabe quién y yo no soy la clase de chica que anda por la vida a sabiendas que su pareja esta con otras personas – Terry puso sus manos en su mentón y asintió.

Es verdad – aceptó afirmando con la cabeza también y de pronto, la miró, muy serio – pero he cam… - se interrumpió, no aceptaría eso, no aún – puedo cambiar por ti.

Candy abrió la boca para replicar, pero inmediatamente después la cerró. Clavó su mirada en él y Terry se la devolvió unos segundos y luego estalló en carcajadas.

¡Dios santo, Candy! – se mofó – no sabía que tus ojos pudieran abrirse tanto – la pecosa sabía que se había ruborizado, pero no iba a desviar la mirada.

Y también hago que bailen mis pecas cuando me enojo, Terry, una de las muchas cualidades que no conoces. Ves, ¿cómo pretendes que nos casemos si no nos conocemos?

Estaría encantado de emprender ahora mismo un viaje hasta el establo para que nos conozcamos más… íntimamente – Candy entrecerró los ojos al recordar la frase que él ya había usado cuando la rescato de Neil y sus secuaces.

No me interesa conocer nada de tu intimidad, muchas gracias – respondió Candy con una mueca. Terry no pudo hacer más que reírse.

Te estás quedando sin excusas – le recordó con una voz lejana, pero aún risueña – Admítelo. Toda la hostilidad que estás empleando se debe a que temes darte cuenta de que no hay motivo válido para que tú y yo no nos casemos.

¡Tú fuiste el que empezó esta estupidez! – exclamó, claramente molesta, poniéndose de pie – Empezaste diciendo que jamás podríamos casarnos solo porque yo quería llegar temprano al comedor para que no me retaran.

No he negado eso – señaló él – Pero yo estaba hablando de un pequeño y simplemente modificable aspecto. Si eliminamos eso, tú y yo seríamos la pareja perfec…

¡Dios Santo! – masculló Candy por inercia - ¡Eres imposible!

¿Por qué? – preguntó Terry.

Porque jamás podrías seguir mi ritmo de vida – contestó Candy, acomodándose de nuevo en el tronco.

¿Tu ritmo de vida?

Sí, por ejemplo, yo quiero… viajar, conocer el mundo y ser libre, ir a donde me lleve el viento, encontrar mi razón de ser… justo como Albert – de nuevo le mostró la carta para enfatizar su respuesta.

Yo conozco muchos lugares, puedo ser tu guía si quieres – propuso, sonriendo. Candy decidió hacer oídos sordos.

Jamás podría vivir en un apartamento. Necesito una casa con mucho jardín y árboles…

Concuerdo. Mientras más verde, mejor – Candy apretó los dientes y estuvo a nada de hacerlos rechinar.

Y quiero perros y gatos – añadió conteniéndola la ira y esperando que con eso Terry desistiera.

Por supuesto – él sonrío para pesar de Candy - ¿para qué tanto jardín de otro modo? – Candy guardó silencio durante varios segundos, seguidos de una exclamación de frustración. No iba a admitir que podría casarse con Terry Granchester.

Y quiero como mínimo quince hijos - dijo con aire serio y se giró para ver a Terry a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada y de repente sonrió de lado con malicia.

Será mejor que nos compremos una cama resistente – añadió animado e inclinándose para acercar su rostro al de la pecosa – Candy, déjame decirte que ninguna idea me emociona más que pasarme el día entero haciendo bebés contigo – Candy entrecerró los ojos.

¡Eres un idiota! – espetó molesta y por tercera vez se levantó – Acaso, ¿quieres que me case con un idiota?

No soy un idiota…

Y cuando mi hija vaya al Hogar de Pony por primera vez, la señalaran y dirán: "Mira allí va Miranda, la hija de Candys White Andley y… ¡de un idiota!

¡Ey! Para empezar, no soy un idiota. Y por seguir… ¿Miranda?

Así es, Miranda, personaje de La Tempestad – dijo Candy – una de mis obras favoritas de Shakespeare, después de Romeo y Julieta. ¿No te gusta el nombre?

Me fascina - contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa sincera, Candy lo miró con la boca abierta – Muy bien, Miranda para niña y si es un varón…

No va a haber un varón – sentenció Candy rotundamente.

¿Se puede elegir el sexo de antemano? – preguntó Terry, asombrado.

No va a haber ni niño ni niña… no va a haber hijos tratándose de ti y de mí.

Collin es un buen nombre – siguió Terry, ignorando las protestas de Candy – de originen irlandés, naturalmente…

¿Qué tanto estás diciendo?

James tampoco está mal…

Terry, ya bast…

También me gusta Milton…

Muy bien, escúchame, no vamos a… ¿Milton? – preguntó Candy repentinamente interesada.

Aja, ¿no te gusta?

Es absolutamente horrible – resopló, indignada.

¿Para tanto?

Sí, suena como a nombre de abuelo.

¿Abuelo?

No será Milton…

De acuerdo… mmmm… ¿qué tal William? Así honrarás a tu padre adoptivo.

¿No dejarás que nuestro hijo forje su propio individualismo y personalidad? Porque será muy difícil si lo haces nacer con un nombre ya usado.

Cierto… - reconoció a regañadientes, en su familia era común reutilizar los nombres y agregar números - ¿Adam?

Es un buen nombre… y otras miles de personas lo han pensado también – recalcó.

Bueno – Terry se levantó y sacudió su pie ante el adormecimiento de su extremidad – no te veo muy preocupada por pensar un nombre para nuestro hijo – replicó Terry molesto por su pierna – demuéstrame que tan original eres tú… - Candy entrecruzo sus manos detrás de su espalda y pensó.

Bueno… ¿Regan?

¿Regan? – Terry dejó de dar golpecitos en su pierna – ¿Usar un apellido por nombre? – Candy asintió – Además también puede ser confundido con nombre de mujer, no, no dejaré que mi hijo sea blanco de burlas.

¿Se te ocurre un nombre mejor?

Creo que sí.

¿Cuál?

Stephen – Candy quiso decir algo, pero tras oír el nombre, solo pudo asentir.

Me gusta. Stephen. Sí es un buen nombre.

Esta decidido, entonces – Terry sonrió, sincero – Stephen será – Candy, sin poder evitarlo, correspondió la sonrisa, olvidándose que no debía hacerlo – Hay que pensar en un segundo nombre.

Cierto – coincidió ella – mmmm… ¿Jason?

Podría ser una opción – propuso Terry no muy convencido – Jonathan siempre me ha gustado.

Es un buen nombre, pero no combina del todo ¿Stephen Jonathan? No, no suena bien.

Tienes razón.

Anthony podría ser otra opción – sugirió con una sonrisa pícara – Stephen Anthony… me gusta, ¿a ti?

Sobre mi cadáver – señaló Terry, cruzándose de brazos, su mohín de disgusto provocó que ella riera.

Lo sé, lo sé… era broma – aseguró - ¿Qué te parece Franklin? – Terry parpadeo, sopesando la nueva opción.

Franklin – susurró – me gusta, sí me gusta mucho… Stephen Franklin, suena bien, poderoso. Bien pensando, Candy, me alegra que estés usando el cerebro – bufoneó palmeando suavemente la cabeza rubia. Ella sonrió, pese a ese gesto.

Me alegra que te guste. Es el nombre completo de Klin.

¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamó Terry, incrédulo - ¿Esperas que mi hijo comparta nombre con un coatí?

No te estabas quejando hace dos segundos.

Porque no sabía eso.

Ya basta. En un buen nombre y queda bien – señaló la ojiverde – Además en ese entonces Annie y yo estábamos aprendiendo historia y ese fue el único nombre que se le ocurrió.

Ah, muy bien, cuán bonito. El pequeño Stephen estará condenado de por vida a que comparen su inteligencia con un peludo cuadrúpedo…

¡Ey, estás hablando de Klin! – Terry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Muy bien, ¿quieres cambiar el nombre?

No, Franklin me gusta y suena bien – aceptó Terry, derrotado – Debo dejarte algún privilegio a ti, siendo que yo seré el padre al que más quiera.

Si, cómo no.

De acuerdo, escucha: Stephen Franklin Granchester. Es imponente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Terry, sonriendo.

¿Y dónde queda el Andley?

En la nobleza no cuenta mucho el apellido de la madre, pero si te importa tanto entonces será Stephen Franklin Granchester Andley – cuando terminó de decirlo, Terry frunció el entrecejo y se llevó una mano al mentón - ¿No es un nombre algo largo?

Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

Imagínate… - comenzó Terry parte en serio, parte en broma – cuando repartamos las invitaciones del bautizo: "Está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de bautismo de Stephen Franklin Granchester Andley…" Para cuando terminen de leer el nombre ya estarán dormidos – Candy no pudo evitar reír.

Bueno, podemos sacarle algún nombre.

No – respondió él – Así está bien. Apenas y puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos y contarle cuentos ¡hasta puedo enseñarle a actuar o a jugar croquet! ¿te imaginas si lo juega a nivel olímpico? Y cuando venga al San Pablo tal vez…

¡Oh, no! – interrumpió Candy – Stephen no asistirá a un internado. Estudiaran en casa, junto a sus primos. Así como Anthony, Stear y Archie. Y si no pueden hacerlo en casa, irán a una escuela normal, donde pueda recogerlos por la tarde – Terry rodó los ojos.

Bueno, ya veremos.

Como sea, puedes enseñarle a jugar croquet, pero tendremos como principal objetivo que no sea un rebelde como tú.

Y tú – apuntó Terry -. Además yo podré escapar del colegio, beber, fumar, no asistir a clases, pero aun así soy el mejor estudiante.

Sí, pero te metes en muchos problemas y también has estado en incontables peleas – señalo Candy, acusadora – Yo no quiero que la escuela nos escriba quejándose del comportamiento de Stephen.

Si se mete en problemas, tú serás la encargada de reunirte con el o la directora – avisó él. Candy lo miró molesta.

¿Así serán las cosas? ¿Si es el mejor estudiante y jugador de croquet es tuyo, pero si se mete en problemas es mi hijo?

Bueno, no, no quise decir eso.

¿Y por qué le das tanta preferencia a Stephen y nada a Miranda? – señaló Candy.

¡Ey! Yo amo a mi princesita… - aclaró – será la niña más bonita del mundo y no dejaré que ningún muchacho de mente podrida le ponga un solo dedo encima – Candy, tal vez solo un poquito, sonrió.

¿Y cómo te asegurarás de eso si planeas enviarla al San Pablo?

Bueno, entonces Stephen será el encargado de protegerla. Ya puedo verla, los chicos babearán por ella, porque será la preciosa Miranda, una perfecta combinación de belleza e inteligencia…

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que será bonita? – inquirió Candy, Terry la contempló un segundos con la ceja levantada.

Si hereda algo del cuerpo de su madre y el sexappel de su padre – Candy bufó – puedo afirmar que Stephen deberá patear muchos traseros.

Eres tan conservador – se burló la rubia.

No, no lo soy – contradijo él – Créeme, conozco la sucia mente masculina. Yo tengo una. No dejaré que ningún chico se le acerque a Miranda como yo me acerco… me acercaba – corrigió de inmediato – a las chicas.

Es bueno saber que serás un padre consciente. Aunque algo excesivo.

Ese soy yo cuando se trata de mi princesita.

Candy meneó la cabeza y sonrió, resignada. Luego miró directamente a Terry, quien sonreía constantemente, a los ojos. Y de pronto cayó en cuenta, horrorizada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Desvió la vista del muchacho y carraspeó, nerviosa.

Si, bueno – balbuceó – Muy… simpática la conversación, pero los dos sabemos que nada de esos pasará, así que mejor ya no… - Terry sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta ella.

¿Qué sucede, cariño? – le preguntó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia - ¿tuviste un día duro en tus reuniones de caridad? – Candy le apartó las manos con un manotazo y se colocó detrás del árbol.

Déjate de bromas, Terry – ordenó, pero Terry ya estaba rodeando el tronco y se acercaba de nueva cuenta a ella, poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Candy.

Pobre, pecas – susurró – debes estar con tantas presiones encima. Te diré qué. ¿Por qué no llevamos a Stephen y a Miranda con la tía tímida y el tío elegante – para la rubia no pasó desapercibido el tono burlón con que dijo aquello - para que entonces tú y yo podamos dedicarnos a terminar de romper nuestra cama? - Candy alzó una ceja.

¿Aceptarías que Archie cuide a nuestros hijos? – preguntó con el mismo tono burlón.

¿Y por qué no?

Eso es muy maduro de tu parte – le concedió.

Lo sé, mon chéri – concordó él con falsa modestia y Candy ahogó un grito.

De acuerdo, basta – gritó, encaminándose al edificio – esto fue demasiado lejos. No vuelvas a llamarme así y olvidemos esta ridícula conversación. ¿Tú y yo casados? ¡Absurdo!

No lo es – la contradijo, tomando su brazo para evitar que se fuera. – De hecho, es bastante lógico. Claro que al principio costará convencer al duque y a tu tía abuela, sobre todo porque decidiremos huir para casarnos.

¿No me digas? – Terry ignoró el sarcasmo de Candy.

Sí, claro. Cuando nos graduemos del San Pablo, nos escaparemos hasta el muelle y allí abordaremos un barco. Trataremos de llegar a… África. Todo el mundo nos criticará y dirá que debemos regresar, ¿les haremos caso? No lo creo.

Terry…

Después de visitar a Albert y casarnos en esa tierra partiremos a Nueva York. Conseguiremos un lugar donde quedarnos y cuando estemos instalados, viajaremos a Chicago… al Hogar de Pony y conoceré el lugar donde te criaste.

Tú y yo NO nos casar…

Luego, volveremos a Nueva York y buscaré empleo como actor y tú… bueno, tú encontrarás tu vocación y en las noches pasaremos las horas hablando y practicando para cuando vayamos a hacer a Stephen.

¿Podrías ser más gráfico? – preguntó ella, indignada.

Después de eso, cuando consiga un protagónico, la prensa enloquecerá al anunciarles que el mejor actor de Broadway está casado. Es entendible y tu familia y la mía tendrán que aceptarlo porque será del dominio público que nos fugamos para casarnos y no podrán anular nada. No podrán obligarte a regresar con ellos.

¿Y si yo quisiera?

Y Stephen nacerá en nuestra casa de treinta hectáreas de jardín rodeado de gatos y perros – Terry tenía acorralada a la rubia entre sus brazos, imposibilitándole el escape. La estaba mirando a los ojos y tenía una sonrisa marcada que Candy pocas veces le había visto.

Se ve… que tienes todo planeado – dijo y Terry sonrió aún más.

Será una hazaña que se recordará por años – afirmó – se hablará de nuestra huida y si Miranda y Stephen estudian en el San Pablo ellos sabrán que hablan de sus padres. Todo mundo conocerá nuestra hazaña como "La balada de Candy y Terry"

Para que sea balada debe tener música – corrigió ella, sin dejarse engatusar y escapando de la prisión de sus brazos.

Pues alguien hará una canción contando nuestras aventuras. ¡hasta contarán cuando nos sorprendieron en el establo haciendo cosas sucias!

¡Terry! Eso nunca… - gruño – Olvídalo. Ya te divertiste suficiente a mis costillas e impediste que llegará a tiempo al comedor. Me voy a marchar y trataré de olvidar esta conversación.

Pero aún nos falta decidir sobre el banquete y la lista de invitados. ¿Crees que deberíamos invitar a los Leagan? Yo no lo creo.

¡Terry, basta! ¡Esto ya fue demasiado lejos! Me voy a cenar… - el castaño abrió la boca y se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido y dolido. Candy pensó que si Terry estuviera en un escenario improvisando, y no le conociera, le hubiera creído cada palabra y gesto.

¿Así van a ser las cosas? – preguntó con un falso tono tembloroso – Me vas a cambiar por alimento. En realidad no me amas, solo me usarás como objeto de procreación…

Terry…

Pretendes utilizarme…

Mira…

¡No soy un pedazo de carne! – gritó, dramático. Candy resopló.

Claro que no lo eres… - Terry suspiró, pesadamente.

Después de esto, no estoy seguro de querer casarme contigo – sentenció, cruzándose de brazos. Candy estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero se quedó callada y levantó una ceja, incrédula.

Bueno… de todas formas, yo no quiero casarme contigo – Terry alzó la cabeza con dignidad, haciéndose el ofendido – Reitero, eres un idiota y nunca me casaría con uno.

Hablas desde el despecho – la acusó, entornando los ojos.

Di lo que quieras, pero nunca encontrarás mejor prospecto que yo… - sentenció Candy.

Y tú nunca podrías encontrar a alguien como yo. Guapo, inteligente, rico y con un cabello hermoso – la rubia sonrió, mordaz.

Esas características las tiene también Archie… - Terry le lanzó una mirada llena de indignación.

¡Se acabó! – exclamó, alzando los brazos - ¡Quiero el divorcio! – Candy parpadeó, confundida.

¿Me estás pidiendo el divorcio por una pelea de cabelleras? – preguntó, furiosa - ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Ya me doy cuenta cuánto es que te importa que nuestro matrimonio func…! – Candy se obligó a interrumpir su discurso - ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS NI ESTAREMOS CASADOS, JAMÁS! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

No, claro que no y menos después de esos comentarios tan amorosos – continuó Terry, aún dolido. Candy dio dos pasos lejos del castaño.

No sé qué se te ha metido hoy, pero ya fue suficiente…

Creo que lo que quieres decir, es "perdóname, amor, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos" – interrumpió él – y yo diré "claro que sí, Candy, te perdonó" – Candy se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, él estaba sonriendo autosuficiente, ella rodó los ojos.

No te pedí disculpas.

Porque eres muy orgullosa, pero sé que no querías ofenderme, mucho menos compararme con tu primo.

¡Eres insoportable! – nuevamente, por enésima vez, intentó alejarse de Terry.

Pero así me amas, ¿verdad, pecas? – preguntó, alcanzando su mano y evitando que se fuera, ella se detuvo y lo miró, resignada.

Sí, Terry – le dijo monótona – Te amo y vamos a casarnos. Además tendremos una enorme casa con jardín, llena de animales y quince hijos.

No tienes que ser tan sarcástica – espetó, soltando su mano. Candy gruñó.

¿No era ese el plan? ¿Qué más debería agregar?

Que tú y yo formamos la pareja perfecta – Candy se sonrojó, porque él estaba a centímetros de su rostro. Terry, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la rubia, de arriba hacia abajo, llegando a su espalda y regresando. Candy notó algo que no había visto antes en Terry, o tal vez sí. Terry posó sus ojos en los de ella, la estaba observando con ¿cariño? Y eso, aunque le costará reconocerlo, tenía que ser algo mucho más que amistad.

De acuerdo, Terry. Tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta – Terry deslizó sus manos desde el cabello de la rubia hacía su cara y, con lentitud, le acarició las mejillas con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a su boca. Candy se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

Terry no estaba seguro de lo que aquello significaba. ¿Lo estaba haciendo bien o debía detenerse? Si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, aquella plática solo había sido una excusa para evitar que ella se fuera tan pronto. Nunca pensó que volverían a estar así. Tan cerca. ¿Ella lo rechazaría nuevamente si avanzaba un poco más?

Pero sin poder evitarlo y ansioso por seguir tocando, Terry rozó con sus pulgares por encima de los labios de Candy. Demasiada calidez, demasiado confort.

Era demasiado. Un futuro con ella.

Era suficiente. El presente. Ese momento. Ellos dos.

Candy entreabrió los labios, provocando que su aliento húmedo acariciara los dedos de Terry y él no pudo contenerse más. Bajó su cara hasta alcanzar la de Candy y la besó con intensa suavidad, depositando en aquel gesto su alma completa, el cariño, la ternura y la posibilidad de hacer realidad las palabras dichas. Candy, su pareja perfecta. La única.

Si por algún breve momento pensó que tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que Candy lo rechazara, pronto eso quedó olvidado cuando ella también se inclinó hacia él y correspondió el beso con gran anhelo, separando más sus dulces labios y dejando que Terry explorara su boca con su lengua, permitiendo que enterrara una mano entre su cabello y con la otra, le sostuviera el rostro para profundizar más el beso, mientras ella apretaba sus brazos alrededor del torso de Terry.

Durante un segundo, él consiguió pensar que tal vez aquello no era real, pero en medio de aquel beso, casi cándido y tentativo, Terry cayó en cuenta que todo era auténtico, que si existía alguien en todo el mundo con quien él podía sentirse así, era con Candy. Precisamente. Porque nadie lo conocía como ella, nadie lo había hecho anhelar y pensar en el futuro y, mucho menos, con nadie más hubiese tenido esa conversación.

Sólo ella.

Además, besarla y tocarla se sentía tan bien, tanto que Terry no deseaba que terminara y cuando Candy se alejó de él, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para romper el beso, Terry casi puso gemir de frustración.

Candy lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Terry soltó un suspiró y de pronto, sintió mucho miedo, lo que sentía por Candy iba mucho más allá que una amistad, incluso más que solo simple cariño. Él la amaba. Mucho. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Candy abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, de gritarle, quizá hasta golpearlo de nuevo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ni un movimiento.

Terry se acercó de nuevo y deposito un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica.

Eso fue un adelanto de lo que te espera el resto de tu vida – dijo Terry sonriendo mientras se alejaba por el sendero – Cena rico, pecosa – deseó con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Candy se quedó ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que Elisa había presenciado toda la conversación y la miraba llena de rencor.

Ni Terry ni Candy podían sospechar si quiera que aquella plática tendría grandes repercusiones en la decisión de Terry, pero sobre todo, en el futuro de ambos.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Terry la abrazó. La abrazó como si de eso dependiera su existencia. Y cuando ella correspondió, Terry supo que aquello tan maravilloso no podía ser un error. Al contrario, era el mejor acierto de su vida.

Pasaron dos días angustiosos huyendo, sin arrepentirse ni un ápice por ello porque sabían que mientras se tuvieran uno al otro, las circunstancias parecían ser menos terroríficas. Ni siquiera el no tener idea de lo que harían fue extenuante. Y el tercer día, cuando abordaron el barco, ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose sin palabras que era hora de continuar y buscar el futuro de ambos anhelaban. Que no había nada que la pareja perfecta que eran no pudiera lograr.

 **FIN**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¡Hola! Jajaja, como lo prometí, aquí está el One Shot que si bien es una adaptación, no ha sido del todo copiar y pegar, la he adecuado a la historia y a ese momento que me tiene traumada, porque Mizuki hizo trampa. Lo hizo al mandarlos a ambos a América separados! En la versión de Albert sí era más copia y pega, pero dado que Sofa pidió que fuera para Terry, he aquí el resultado, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a Sofa, gracias por leer mis demás historias.**

 **Les adelanto que estuve bloqueada con UN DÍA A LA VEZ debido a que me empeñaba en algo que para la época en la que se desarrolla la historia no existía y sí bien, sé que es ficción, no me gusta ponerme a inventar del todo ese tipo de eventos. Así que gracias a Mars Lenna (sí, la misma de Escocia, una reunión inesperada) he cambiado la trama, conservando la esencia de lo que quería al principio. ¡**

 **Por cierto, me ha llegado el rumor de que algunas Albertfans dice que traigo pleito con Keyag, no sé de dónde salió eso, pues en el par de MP que hemos compartido ella y yo, nuestra relación es cordial, así que no saquen ideas equivocadas.**

 **Por último, les doy las gracias por leer este sencillo capítulo y les deseo un excelente fin de semana.**

 **27 – jul – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
